Weekend
by silverdragon994
Summary: She seemed perfect to everyone, but he knew that everyone had a flaw. He just didn’t know that it would be him. [My first SasuTen to promote my SasuTen FC!] [SasuTen One Shot]


**Weekend summary: **She seemed perfect to everyone, but he knew that everyone had a flaw. He just didn't know that it would be him. (My first SasuTen to promote my SasuTen FC!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

**Weekend – SasuTen one-shot**

* * *

Waves hurtled on the ragged stone rocks, creating a large splash of the clean azure ocean. The golden tan sand bristled against his touch as he continued to watch the marine waves prance around the surface of the collided together stones. Moss slipped away slowly each time something blasted upon it – washing away into disperse.

His raven black hair teased his forehead when the cool wind blew and the sunny haze beat down up upon him. His cold obsidian eyes kept staring straight forward and he kept on watching the dance that illuminated many.

Little did he know he was going to have company – without her knowing it too – but if he portrayed the thought, the pink haired teammate might appear instead of the quaint mystery that boggled his noggin everytime he saw her.

True they have never spoken, but upon their first meet in the Academy, he couldn't help but think how that Hyuuga could land a girl – no, woman like that. She seemed perfect to everyone, but, he knew, that everyone had a flaw in their personality – and he knew also, that she was madly in love with the Hyuuga.

Just, the Hyuuga boy was being too conceited to notice – or care for that matter.

And everytime he saw her, she carried a carefree smile, content opportunity everyday – noting that she loved her life just the way it is. Even if she knew – which she knew a lot – that he didn't love her back.

The boy tilted his head a bit and continued to watch the waves. A woman – about his age, maybe a year older – was picking seashells as the water trickled her toes and she smiled nonchalantly.

She waved slightly over to him and he smirked.

It was her.

He noted the white cloth around her body – of what was supposed to be a bathing suit – was skimpy, and having the knowledge that she wasn't wealthy – unlike the Hyuuga and himself – made the fact believable. But he still knew that she had a flaw behind that happy-go-lucky smile of hers.

She stridden over to him happily, setting aside her basket o' shells and smiling at him toothily. "Ohayo gozaimasu Uchiha-san," she greeted formally and knelt down beside him, breathing in his aroma.

Ivory. Just like Neji.

"Hn," he replied bored. She smiled even more. "You know, sometimes I can't tell the difference between you and Neji-kun." She said giggling.

He eyed her warily and started to glare at her. She giggled again. "I don't see why you and him can't be friends."

The boy frowned and continued to watch the ocean. "Uchiha-san?"

Really. Why can't she just call him Sasuke? Oh, that's because she's perfect.

And that's why "Uchiha-san" wants to find out her flaw.

"Call me Sasuke," he declared and the brunette nodded.

"Sasuke-san, may I ask you a question?" the braided haired girl asked, sitting herself properly.

"Hn?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"…"

What a question. He knew her answer, but he wasn't going to declare his love for --- that easily.

"I am, right now." she blushed prettily and sighed. Sasuke glared at her and blushed inwardly. Sometimes, she just acted perfect.

"With whom?" he questioned, not really caring.

"Well, I'm not sure about it, but I think I may love to men," she mumbled and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder. The boy smirked.

"Who are they?"

She smiled. "If I told you, you might have a heart attack." She giggled and he chuckled. Mentally, be aware of that.

Sasuke eyed her again and sighed. "Tell me Tenten. I won't tell anyone." He vowed and Tenten took it under consideration.

"Okay, I will." She stated and pressed on. "I, Tenten, am madly in love with-"

"Tenten, what are you doing with Uchiha?" an irritated and angry voice asked. The two freakishly turned around to meet the face of an actual irritated and angry Hyuuga Neji. Tenten smiled and continued to lean on Sasuke.

Neji narrowed his moon-shine eyes. "Uchiha, what did you do to her?"

Sasuke smirked and replied wittily, "Nothing really. Just seduced her."

Tenten blushed madly and penetrated from the boy, but Sasuke stopped her, tugging on her waist, he added, "She told me that she loved me, so I took it as something I should love back."

Neji narrowed his eyes into slits. "Tenten is this true?"

The girl gaped shockingly. Poor thing didn't know what to do. She was just going to declare her infatuation with Neji and ---. Life's a bitch.

The girl blushed and shut her eyes. "It's true, but untrue Neji-kun."

The Hyuuga glared at her and demanded, "Let's go. You don't need to be around _him_."

Tenten nodded as Neji went striding off up the sandy hill. Sasuke let his grip go and she arose to her feet, whispering into his ear softly, "I love Hyuuga Neji and-"

"Tenten. Let's go."

She blushed prettily again and waved good bye. "Sayonara Sasuke-san! I'll tell you later!" And off she went up the hill to meet the fuming Neji Hyuuga, keeping his eyes on her for her life.

Sasuke smirked. He knew she loved Neji. He just knew it.

But what he didn't know that he was the flaw in her life. That she was infatuated with him too. That she would do anything for the two.

Just so they can be satisfied.

And the Hyuuga and Uchiha were.

Just because one weekend changed their crash course for achieving their dreams. But the lustful eyes of hers had changed everything.

And they had to thank the weekend for that.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Like it love it? Tell me please!**


End file.
